Bowl of Ice Cream
by PrincessAmara
Summary: Zuko never knew a bowl of Ice cream could make him feel so much better.


A Bowl of Ice-cream

**A Bowl of Ice cream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is in Avatar, but I do own Saya and Selene. ( I borrowed their names from Underworld and Blood the Last Vampire). **

Zuko walked down the empty streets of a small town. He had snuck out of camp after escaping from the prison with Sokka and a few others thanks to Mai's betrayal of Princess Azula. It was thoughts of Mai that made him leave camp, her betrayal would probably cause her to be executed and Zuko knew that Azula wouldn't hold back even for a childhood friend. The sound of footsteps pulled Zuko out of his worrying thoughts. He looked up to see a girl dressed in black running towards him, while looking back over her shoulder. He knew she would collide with him, but his body wouldn't obey his command to move out of the way.

Zuko felt the hard impact of the hard ground under him contrast with the warm soft girl on top of him. "Oh my gosh! I am soo sorry." The girl sounded and looked younger than Azula. Her black rimmed-dark brown eyes were wide in shock as she quickly got back on her feet. She reached out a hand to help him up as she spoke quickly "I didn't see you there. No ones usually out this late." Zuko ignored her hand and stood up brushing himself off. He looked the girl over and realized she wasn't just a normal villager.

"You're Selene's daughter, the woman who visited the palace before mother left." The girl's eyes narrowed for a second before she smiled widely and hugged him. Her weight was lighter than Mai's if that was even possible. She was also shorter and only reached up to Zuko's chin.

"Prince Zuko! I missed you so much. I heard what happened but…" She trailed off and let go of him looking up into his golden eyes. She sighed and said "I guess you've changed from that little clumsy boy." Her warm smile made his heart warm. She had been a good friend to him and had refused to play Azula's games. "Saya, where were you?" His cold voice made her smile falter as she looked towards the ground. "Your mother came to mine when she was banished, but your father sent soldiers and took her out of the nation. Your mother asked mine to watch over you and protect you." Her smile was sad now as she continued. "My mother became ill a year later and died. My father was killed in the war and I placed my brother in the care of a family friend. I ran all over before I found this place a short while ago I even tried to find your mother, but I couldn't." Zuko stepped forwards and hugged her this time. He knew Saya was strong willed but she had never dealt with death well.

Saya stepped back and wiped away a few stray tears. "So instead of freezing our butts off, why don't we get some Ice cream?" The shock must have showed on Zuko's face because she giggled and began walking towards a small store back the way she had come from. Zuko hurried to catch up and walked by her side in silence. They came to a small stand still open and ordered two bowls before sitting across the street on a low wall. "So, what were you running from?" Zuko asked breaking the comfortable silence. "Hmm? Oh," she quickly swallowed and continued "I was walking around, before some drunken idiot tried to take advantage of me. I knocked him out but he had a few friends so I ran." Saya shrugged and took another bite of Ice cream. Zuko chuckled and said "You fighting? I remember you being scared of an owl." They both laughed at the memory of camping in the palace garden. "It was a big owl and I did do a lot of training especially when I learned I could bend." Zuko looked at her incredulously and said "you're a fire bender?" At this she turned red and became very interested in her Ice cream. "Saya what's wrong?" Zuko asked watching her with concern. "I wanted to tell you but my mom made me promise not to tell. I think your mother figured it out anyway." Zuko put his hand under her chin "Saya," Her brown eyes pleaded with him as she looked up at him and said "Zuko, I'm a water bender." His golden eyes narrowed and he whispered "your mother cheated on your father?" She shook her head slightly in his hand and said "My great grandmother was a water bender and my grandfather was a fire nation soldier. Their marriage was secret and my grandmother lived away from him. It was my mother who moved to the fire nation when she learned of her ability to fire bend." "Why didn't you tell me?" Zuko asked hurt by her secrets. "Zuko. Do you honestly believe your father would've let a water bender walk free in his nation?" they finished their Ice cream in silence.

Thunder rolled in the distance warning of the storm to come. "I'd better go." Zuko said standing up and throwing out his garbage. Rain began to slowly fall gently spattering against the ground. "Zuko," Saya hesitated and stood up. HE stopped and she walked closer until she was right in front of him. A smile pulled her lips up and she looked up into his eyes. "I've kept my mother's promise and I don't intend to stop." She hugged him again before whispering in his ear, "Tai lee betrayed Azula too and they're both alive on the run." Then she pulled away and quickly walked away before sheets of rain began falling from the sky drenching Zuko and preventing him of seeing her disappear into a nearby alley. He never realised how much one bowl of Ice cream could make him feel so much better.

The end

A/n sorry at how lame it is but it was late and I just couldn't get the idea out of my head.


End file.
